Conventionally, vehicle lighting device for configured low beam to form a light distribution pattern for low beam has been proposed (e.g., see Patent Document 1). FIG. 130 A is a longitudinal sectional view of the vehicular lamp 200 for low beam.
Vehicle lamp 200 described in Patent Document 1, in a vehicle lamp which forms a low-beam light distribution pattern including a cutoff line to the upper edge, as shown in FIG. 130 A, the rear side having a convex front surface surface plane of the projection lens 210 (plano-convex lens), the light blocking member 220 disposed on the rear side focal position of the projection lens 210, including the light source 230 disposed behind the vicinity of the light shielding member 220 (light emitting diode) or the like is configured as a vehicle lamp of a direct projection type (also direct type referred to).
Conventionally, a vehicle lamp for high beam, which is configured to form a light distribution pattern for high beam has been proposed (e.g., see Patent Document 2). FIG. 130 B is a longitudinal sectional view of a vehicular lamp 300 for this high beam.
The vehicular lamp 300 described in Patent Document 2, in the vehicle lamp which forms a high-beam light distribution pattern, as shown in FIG. 130 B, a convex front surface and the rear surface of the planar projection lens 310 (plano-convex lens), is configured as a vehicle lamp of a light source 320 disposed near the rear focal point of the projection lens 310 (light emitting diode) or the like direct projection type having the (also direct type referred).
Conventionally, a lamp unit for a low beam with a constructed lens body so as to form a light distribution pattern for low beam has been proposed (e.g., see Patent Document 3). Longitudinal sectional view of FIG. 132 A is a lamp unit 200 for the low beam (lens body 220), FIG. 132 B is formed by light irradiated forward from the lamp unit 200 for the low beam (lens body 220) it is an example of a light distribution pattern for low beam PLo being.
Further, conventionally, it comprises a lens body, the upper portion of the light distribution pattern for low beam, is configured lamp unit for ADB to form a plurality of light distribution patterns for ADB arranged horizontally has been proposed (For example, see Patent Document 4). FIG. 132 C is a schematic structural view of a lamp unit 300 for ADB provided with the lens body 310, the light irradiated forward from FIG. 132 (d-) is a lamp unit 300 for the ADB (lens body 310) it is a plurality of examples of light distribution patterns PA1˜PA8 for the ADB to be formed.
According to the lamp unit 200 (the lens body 220) and lamp unit 300 for the ADB for the low beam (lens body 310), in the light distribution pattern PLo and its upper part for the low beam, light distribution for multiple ADB which are arranged in a horizontal direction it is possible to form a pattern PA1˜PA8.
Conventionally, a vehicular lamp having a structure in which combination of a light source and a lens member has been proposed (e.g., see Patent Document 3).
FIG. 128 is a longitudinal sectional view of the vehicular lamp 200 described in Patent Document 3, FIG. 129 is a top view showing a state of arranging a plurality of the vehicle lamp 200 (s lens body 220) in a row.
As shown in FIG. 128, the vehicle lamp 200 described in Patent Document 1 includes a light source 210 having a semiconductor light emitting element includes a lens body 220, the lens body 220 surface, the posture in which the light emitting surface facing upward incident surface 221 of the hemispherical covering the light source 210 from above, the first reflecting surface 222 which is disposed in the traveling direction of the light from the light source 210 which is incident from the incident surface 221 to the inner lens member 220 (the reflecting surfaces by the metal vapor deposition), the the second reflecting surface 223 from the lower end edge of the first reflecting surface 222 extending toward the front (reflection surface by metal vapor deposition), etc. convex lens surface 224 is formed.
Further, as shown in FIG. 128, the vehicle lamp 200 described in Patent Document 3, a light source 210 having a semiconductor light emitting element includes a lens body 220, the lens body 220 surface was a light-emitting side up the first reflective surface 222 which is disposed a light source 210 of the posture incident surface 221 of the hemispherical covering from above, in the traveling direction of the light from the light source 210 which is incident from the incident surface 221 to the inner lens member 220 (the reflecting surface by metal deposition), (reflecting surface by metal vapor deposition) second reflecting surface 223 extending forward from the lower edge of the first reflecting surface 222, such as a convex lens surface 224 is formed.
Further, as shown in FIG. 130. B, the vehicle lighting device 300 disclosed in Patent Document 2, a projection lens 310 (plano-convex lens) of the plane rear surface having a convex front surface, the rear of the projection lens 310 It is configured as a vehicle lamp of a light source 320 disposed at the back focal position direct projection type having a (light emitting diode) or the like (also direct type referred).
FIG. 131 is a side view of the vehicular lamp 200 described in Patent Document 1.
Vehicle lamp 200 described in Patent Document 1, in a vehicle lamp which forms a low-beam light distribution pattern including a cutoff line to the upper edge, as shown in FIG. 131, the rear surface having a convex front surface and a plane of the projection lens 210 (plano-convex lens), the light blocking member 220 disposed on the rear side focal position of the projection lens 210, a vehicle lamp having a light source 230 disposed behind the vicinity of the light shielding member 220 (light emitting diode) or the like It is configured as a.
A low beam lighting fixture unit using a lens body configured to form a low beam light distribution pattern has been proposed (e.g. Patent Literature 3). FIG. 132A is a longitudinal cross-sectional view depicting this low beam lighting fixture unit 200 (lens body 220), and FIG. 132B illustrates a low beam light distribution pattern PLo, which is formed by the light irradiated forward from the low beam lighting fixture unit 200 (lens body 220).
Further, an ADB lighting fixture unit configured to form a plurality of ADB light distribution patterns, which are disposed in the horizontal direction so that the respective lower end portions are superimposed on the upper end portion of the low beam light distribution pattern, has been proposed (e.g. see Patent Literature 4). FIG. 132C is a schematic block diagram of the ADB lighting fixture unit 300 including a lens body 310, and FIG. 132D is an example of the plurality of ADB light distribution patterns PA1 to PA8, which are formed by light irradiated forward from the ADB lighting fixture unit 300 (lens body 310).
According to the low beam lighting fixture unit 200 (lens body 220) and the ADB lighting fixture unit 300 (lens body 310), the lighting fixture units 200 and 300 (lens bodies 220 and 310) are disposed in parallel when viewed from the front, thereby the low beam light distribution pattern PLo and the plurality of ADB light distribution patterns PA1 to PA8, the respective lower end portions of which are disposed in the horizontal direction in the state of being superimposed on the upper end portion of the low beam light distribution pattern PLo, can be formed.